1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image formation method, an image formation system, and a mobile terminal, and is preferably applied to, for instance, a service provider system that allows a user to use a printer installed in a corner of a public facility or a store at a charge, and provides the image formation service of forming a print image (in other words, printing).
2. Description of Related Art
In order to provide image formation service to users, a conventional print charge system includes an image formation device and a charge management device that are connected to each other via a communication network. In the print charge system, the image formation device, when used by a user to form a printed image, generates and transmits charge information to the charge management device, and the charge management device calculates a charge amount charged to the user based on the charge information (see, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-46594 (pp. 9 and 10, and FIG. 1)).